It's a Mad World
by Aizawa Minami
Summary: When Stein thinks it was over, he becomes surprised to feel a familiar figure with him.


Here is a late-night story I wrote last night and finished it tonight. Now I am tired. ^^;;

I hope this story seems okay, can't seem to find an appropriate title or so...Anyway, enjoy! ^^

* * *

The man who still thinks his own existence is obscurity—is locked in his own home, in his bedroom—laying down on his bed. His tired, gray eyes lingered on the ceiling fan's swift movements, wistfully.

…_For how long…am I going to keep being like this…? _He wondered to himself, still—after what has been done about Medusa—when things are supposed to go back to normal—he has not been himself at all, lately. For some reason, he is still lost within himself.

He climbs out of the bed, and heads to the bathroom—hoping that a splash of water would help clear his mind for most of his time. He turns on the faucet; the screws creaked as he turned it on. He cupped the cool water in his hands—and splashed. A deep breath exhales out of his heavy throat; he looks at the mirror and thinks: _"Maybe this will work."_

His eyes felt heavier than usual as he looked at the dirty mirror in his dim-lit bathroom. He could have sworn he is now feeling something that feels real, to be exact. Stein wonders if this could possibly be a fantasy, when feeling these slim, bony—yet careful hands caressing his upper body…

He sighs with content, with this lazy smile of joy—one of his eyes looked over to the person who is tending his worries into lazed bliss – he could see that this person of familiarity is no more than Medusa herself. He chuckles a bit, as he felt her sink into him a little more—hearing her soft sigh of content also, in his ear—this warm breath of air that makes him smile…

It did not take long for her to ruin that peaceful moment by forming her most disturbing smiles known to man. This Snake-Witch nuzzled onto his neck, bringing a small nip to it—just where she left it the last time she held him captive. She sneered at their reflection in the mirror—that she has got him once again—frozen in fear, like a passive victim he is.

_How can a man like him be so willing and submissive to the likes of me? _She thought to herself, seizing his arms by hooking them into her own, chuckling like a senile witch she is.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh… _Ohh…_ Why you poor man…" She taunted, "Why be like this? Why are you so…_easy_ to control? I thought you were better than that…" She stops and looks in the mirror at their reflections—still caressing his chest with gentle strokes with the fingertips and nails. She could see him begin to break through that healing process he was trying to achieve from the aftermath of her control.

His facial muscles twitched, the eyes starting to search each and every corner of the room, the bottom eyelids twitched rapidly. His mouth twitched—trying to hold back his frustration and insanity that is seeping through. His lower lip trembled, and the corner of his mouth became a lop-sided, uneasy smile. Stein looks closer to the mirror—to see what was in front of him; is this what he's seeing right now? Is this an honest image? Or is it another one of these hallucinations his mind is doing to himself?

"My God…" He said, with so much disbelief—that he finds himself beginning to make his high-pitched laughter of mental insanity. "My mind is playing tricks on me! I just knew that! You're not even real—you're supposed to be dead!" He exclaimed with sheer panic, as he felt these snakes—their bodies trapping him everywhere—making sure he doesn't go anywhere but to stay where he is now. He snarls—struggling to break free of this madwoman's—this snake of a witch's coils around him; forcing his head down at the filthy, unkempt sink—if only he had cleaned that when he came home.

He could feel her bony right hand slithering to the back of his neck—applying forced pressure to the sides, causing him to jump. Stein's eyes furrowing with anger; eyeing at her malicious, lustful actions with his gray eyes boiling in rage. In a matter of seconds, she grabbed his platinum hair and forced him to look at his reflection—her wicked smile appeared. "Now _this!_" She hissed excitedly in a blood-lusted tone, "_This_ is who you were meant to be from the _start!_ You kept rejecting and suppressing it, Stein—_everybody_ knows that suppression isn't healthy…!" She laughed at him in a cruel manner. She enjoys having to see him suffer—and then become enraged afterward. She could keep doing so until he is fully engulfed in that sinful, maddened state.

She pressed her lips to his ear, she knew that it could be one sentence—a word or two that sounds despicable would tip him over to the edge of violence. _"You're not going end up like my fucked up experiment of a weak, whiny little child like my Crona…right, Stein?"_

Stein stiffened at the remark—the one she made about her child—_**Of course! Why **__wouldn't __**the child be that way!? **_Yet _why_ would she make that sort of comparison between a dangerous man like Stein and a fragile, overall troubled girl like Crona? Treating her child like it is an experiment…how it would make any parent feel disgusted about Medusa and sorry for Crona.

And a man like him wanted to understand it in a way—yet Stein could only think—psychopath to a psychopath – _'Somewhat like me.'_

"And what are you going to do about it, _Stein?_" She sneered at him, the coiling snakes tightening their grip on his body and her hands grabbing hold of either side of his neck—her fingernails dug: drawing blood. His smile grows wider, his pupils dilated—succumbing to madness. "What I have _thought_ I should've done to you a long time ago…_you __**bitch.**_"

Her eyes lid in surprise—the first time she had heard him say that word out of scorn—directly at her.

"_Oh? _And what is tha—?" Her speech halted by his hand swiftly seizing a razor blade and stabbing near her left side—she gasped in shock at first—then to where he penetrated the knife further, blood spat out of her mouth—the snakes retreated. _**"AUGH!" **_She yelped loudly—more blood came out as she was pushed against shower wall. Her wrists were both roughly captured by Stein's hands, tight enough so that she wouldn't break or wriggle free—and also enough to cut off the blood circulation. She looks at him with her golden eyes narrowing at him in anger, her teeth gnashed—as so she scowled, her face heated with aggravation.

"_And what is that?!_" She yelled, "_**Dissecting me!? Is that what you have always wanted?! Hah! Can't really blame y—!**_" He slammed her hands against the glass—that it is now close to coming to shattered shards—the back of her hands are nearly close to bleeding. She flinched—made a painful face, gritting her teeth to withhold her cry. "_Arrghh… Whatever you want to do with me—stop hurting me and make it real fucking quick…_"

"Why yes," He replied, still having this wide, sadistic smile on his face—running his tongue through his lips, a high-pitched chuckle rose from his throat once more. "_I would've_ _enjoyed that greatly! Heh-heh-heh-heh! How I __**wanted **__to see what your insides look like! I imagined them to be stunning at the least—just like you!_"

"_**Then let me go you bastard!**_"

He smiled wider—this time, with the razor in his hand—he is able to do what he pleases—of what he wants the most. "That can be arranged…" He said with a sinister tone in his voice, holding the razor blade to her neck—Medusa stood still and tensed. Her golden eyes glued cautiously at the blade in which it would possibly finish her off in one movement by both alternative motives.

She gulped nervously, looking at the crazed, middle-aged man whose hand is quivering and the facial expression as tensed as she is—only it is full of the need of blood lust. "…I'll take that as a no…" Stein answered with a few nervous giggles, "_Yesss…and by all means—you would do as I please, won't you, witch?_" Medusa closed her eyes for a thought. "Whatever you want—I'll be more than happy to do so…"

He looks up to her—still smiling that god-forsaken insane smile. "Seems like you would do anything just to be a part of me, am I correct?" He pressed it further to her neck, drawing a bit of blood there. She gulped again—with fear on her side—it was her turn to feel like a victim for it was worth. "Y-…Yes…" She croaked, closing her eyes tightly as she felt the knife lowering away from her neck and to her previous injury. Stein purposely twisted that knife into the wound, earning a painful cry on Medusa's part.

He clamped his hand over her mouth—to prevent it from being heard—for who knows who would hear it. He looks at her wistfully, no longer that he feels maddened—more or so, he feels calm again—just to hear and see her writhing in pain. Of what she deserves the most, he seems to be a happy person to witness that, privately.

"My, my…" He murmured, "For all you have done—even giving others pain, I am certainly enjoying giving the people of what they want." Beneath his hand, he could feel her lips forming into that disgusting, sensual smile of lust. He let his hand go, as he is letting her speak her mind.

She grabs the hand that is twisting the knife in her wound and plunges it further. Her body quivers from it, her knees buckled—more blood spewed from her mouth and her eyes grew weary and heavy from blood loss. "You certainly are enjoying it, Professor Stein. Surely, this isn't a figment of your imagination, right?" He smiles kindly at her, feeling her hands stroking his grey hair—and going up to his screw, cranking it a few times. "Surely, I hope not, Medusa…"

When he opened his eyes to face her, to make sure he is not hallucinating—she seemed to have vanished out of his sight. And for him, he felt a twinge of disappointment, realizing that she is a figment of his imagination—yet he surely hopes to see her around at any sort of time.

If only he let the madness take him over, completely…


End file.
